Story Ideas
by Kirosha
Summary: Various stories that may or may not be written. Some will be up for adoption.
1. Renegade - Mass Effect Universe

**"Commander Shepard - step forward."**

_I come from a long line of military service. My mother and father both joined the Alliance Navy out of college. My Uncle Thomas was a Marine for nearly two decades. My grandparents and great grandparents both were members of the System Alliance military. I can, in fact, trace my families service history to the First World War._

**"It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel."**

_I was born on the colony of Shanxi, the furthest colony Earth had before First Contanct. My mother was serving aboard a frigate patrolling the system when she gave birth and due to my poor health as a baby was transferred planet side till I was old enough to handle the stresses of spacer life. Then the Turians came. The battle left my mother dead, and due to complications with my father's career, I was sent to live with my Uncle, who had recently retired from the Marines._

**"Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle; those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file."**

_Uncle Thomas decided to move to Mindoir when I was eight years old. I don't remember much of my earlier childhood, but my time on Mindoir was filled with life and laughter though certainly tinged with bitterness and strict training. By the time the Batarian slavers came to raid my home, I was capable. I spent nine days endlessly running and killing. I lost my Uncle there. I lost the last of my innocence there. I lost HER there.  
_

**"Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instrments of our will."**

_My experiences on both Torfan and Elysium taught me the reality of being a soldier. Elysium was the comfort of working as a team. They called me a war hero and most soldiers afterwords spoke of me as both a saint and a leader. This shortly changed_

_Tofan was the point in time that I learned the reality of the universe. I followed my orders, under protest, and the result was every grunt in the damn Alliance turned their back on me. I did my best to save every member of my squad. I led every charge, took every risk, and damn near died often enough._

**"Spectres bear a great burden. They are protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold."**

_Shanxi, Mindoir, Elysium and Torfan guide my moral compass. The Turians are bloodthirsty and willing to do anything for victory, committing genocide to their enemies at the least sign of Turian defeat. The Salarians are willing to commit genocide just for the intellectual challenge. They are so quick to condemn, thinking others too dimwitted to be able to decide for themselves the right or wrong of the universe. The Asari, the "leaders" of the Council. So arrogant and hypocritical that they feel the need to DEFEND a race for breaking Council Law. Slavery has been banned for centuries and yet the Batarians practice it every second of their lives. _

_The Council is corrupted. They allow genocide when it pleases them. They allow illegal slavery against their own people BY their own people and justify it, exclaiming that such a young race as ours is just too young to understand. By their own laws, they condemn themselves. Pride goeth before destruction, after all._

**"You are the first human Spectre, Commander. This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species."**

_In the end, I stand alone. I answer only to myself. The Council can go to hell, they are corrupted and deserve to collapse for their support of the Batarians. For their damnation of the Quarians, and for the genocide of the Krogans and Rachni. The System Alliance is too concerned with endearing themselves to the Council to perform the hard decisions. Besides, Humanity doesn't need the Council. Humanity will live on, no matter what.  
_

_Damn this is going to be fun._

* * *

As you might be able to tell, this is a Renegade Shepard. I wanted to give him as many options as possible for his background and luckily the dates are easily worked towards having a "everything in a pot" background. Born on Shanxi, raised in space till he was eight. Living on Mindoir during the raid which forced him to Earth where he stayed on the streets as an orphan. Joined the gangs to protect others, finds out it was all a trick and leaves by joining the Marines. Is on leave at Elysium and due to his performance is selected to assault Torfan. All options are chosen.

This will, of course, make him extensively against Batarians in general, The Turians in the background, and the Council as a whole for allowing all this to happen in the first place. Tag on his perception with the acts towards the Rachni, Krogan, and Quarians and you have a nonxenophobic person, who believes Humanity could do it all better.

He is seen as a solid and dependable officer. His actions on Elysium and Torfan together overshadows both separately. Able to be the War Hero and Butcher together as the need arises, most young recruits want to be just like him and the old guard is impressed by either/or of his career.

I wanted him to be a Biotic/Tech without limiting his affinities for any weapons, which basically makes a super soldier out of him, which seems overpowered, unless of course you give the enemy something more as well.

Favorite Squad - Wrex and Tali

Favorite Weapon - Shotgun


	2. Seed: Farm - Minecraft Universe

Start of World

Seed: Farm

* * *

I awoke to the smell of the ocean. My head was aching and my vision was blurry. At that time, all I could think of was how utterly thirsty I was and the sound of waves made me go mad. I blame a head injury for my next action. I crawled several feet to the water and dunked my head in for the largest gulp I could take.

I spent the next five minutes vomiting up the salt water. Apparently, I had not eaten for a long time which saved me from a less pleasant experience than the one I had already earned myself. As I came to my senses I started wondering how, and to me, more importantly, why I was left here with just a shirt and pants to call my own. There was nothing to identify who I was and searching my memories I couldn't find anything of a past to remember. With my thoughts cleared I could easily recognize salt water was bad, even without the proof I had earned for myself by drinking it. I sat in the sand for several minutes trying to remember my childhood in the Boy Scouts. What was important for survival in the wilderness. For all I knew I could be hundreds of miles away from civilization! Then again, I could be just a few miles down a beach next to a resort. Who the hell was I kidding? Even if I was close to civilization, which way would I go to get there? I didn't recognize where I was, nor was I dressed appropriately for the weather. It was far too hot for heavy pants and a turtleneck.

I was sitting on a beach. To the north and south, the shoreline continued. The Southern beach ended in a tall cliff. To the East the cliff continued, I estimated it to start several miles south of me and continue to the northeast for as far as the eye could see. I didn't see an immediate way to safely climb the cliff to the east, or directly south or north of my current location. To the west was the body of water I stupidly sipped from. There were no signs of ships or other land masses in the distance. That really only left one option to head in. North. For all I knew the cliff that blocked me from going south or east might also later block me from continuing north as well, but it was the only unknown left and I'd rather have a chance then to have none at all. Sitting still was not a good way to survive. I began to walk north along the seashore.

I started gathering as many useful items as I could easily find. I found a particularly sharp rock on the beach, the first find of the day. I figured it would be useful as both a knife and as an axe until I could find a better tool to use as such. I found a bush bearing a plump purple fruit, though I did not know what it was. I vaguely recalled that as a general rule not to eat red berries due to the high likelihood of poison being present, but nothing about purple ones. I decided to eat 5 berries to see how my stomach would react and after 20 minutes of not feeling any adverse affects, ate as much as my stomach could keep down. After filling my stomach with juicy berries, I filled a pocket of my cargo pants with berries. I decided to use my knife/axe to try to cut down a young tree for use as a walking stick and, if all else failed, as a means of defense from wild animals. I had not seen any obvious signs of any animals but I somehow knew I wasn't a hunter. My lack of memory really bothered me but common sense knew I couldn't allow myself to panic or get depressed. I had to stay focused on the here and now, and with my stomach admittedly sore but filled, it was now time to move on to a shelter for the night. With my newly acquired walking stick, my axe was field tested and found wanting. My hands were cut up pretty bad, for a sharp rock is willing to slice into hand or tree alike. I had no means to add a handle to the axe on hand and no idea to look for to make one, I decided to look around for limbs or trees that had already fallen.

I quickly found out that time had a way to getting past you. I wish that I had thought to look up at the sky instead of keeping my head to the ground looking for things that were no use to me in the first place. I had yet to find a place to set up this shelter I had wanted to build, had torn my hand up making it difficult to move my fingers or want to carry anything heavy, so when I came back to the beach carrying only scraps of wood and found the sun ready to set, my stomach clinched and I began to worry. I remember hearing that, without a shelter, most people die on the first night trying to survive. My worries over my lack of experience in looking for signs of animals meant that maybe wolves might find me alone and defenseless in my sleep. Were there scorpions or snakes that might find me sleeping on the hard ground and will I not wake the next day. I had wood for a fire, but no way to light it! I spent most of the night huddled to the ground trying to fight sleep.

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and the waves crashing against the shore. A light rain was falling and I immediately thought that even if I survived the night, I would not survive illness in the wild. I had been a little lucky by leaning against a tree right at edge of the beach I had woken to. I was wet, but not soaked, and being upright I felt that I had endured without injury both a night alone with no shelter or fire and a storm that could easily have crippled me from caring for myself. I gathered up everything I had found from yesterday and after a nights contemplation, headed inland towards the mountain in the distance. I thought that maybe I could climb to higher ground for a look at where exactly in the world I had awoken to, but with closer inspection found a sheer rock face. I am ashamed to admit that I had been fighting depression and this single fact broke me. I didn't know who I was. I didn't know what I was doing here. My stomach was complaining of the lack of food and it seemed every great idea was just a blunder on my part. I was tired, I ached, and it wasn't FAIR! I don't exactly remember much of the next hour but I came to myself with my walking stick broken in half, my items flung around the base of the rock face, and my axe/knife completely shattered. I was sitting in front of the rock face with a large hole where I had been smashing my axe into. I was lucky enough not to have damaged my hand any further but closer inspection found something wonderful. A piece of coal. A wonderful chunk of coaly goodness. This right here was a nice little find for one of my early searches presented me with a piece of flint and a shard of iron. While the flint and iron couldn't spark a fire out of wood, nor indeed the coal itself, it could indeed start a small little flame going in some tinder. The coal would guarantee the fire to continue burning and would allow my collection of sticks to start burning as well! I now had the means of fire!

Seed: Farm

Fire was not my original goal from yesterday. That was supposed to be shelter, but fire was a lifesavior in it's own way. It completely erased the funk I had fallen into and refocused my mind into doing what needed to be done. I began to gather everything I had thrown around when I noticed a small indent in the side of the cliff. It was large enough to stand and lay down in, but small enough that you couldn't lift your arms above your head or spread them out. It was perfect for my shelter. It was already covered, easily defendable, and already looked like it was flat and even like a bed. I wasn't sure how long I would use this crevice as a shelter, but tonight was around the corner and with coal to keep my fire burning I set out to build a fire close to the entrance of the crevice. I still had yet to complete many of the tasks needed to ensure my comfort, but at the time I was worried that any sort of foliage might catch from embers cast by the fire so I worried little about a comfortable night of sleep. It was almost noon by the time I lit my small little fire. I sacrificed my broken walking stick and only means of protection to be the main logs burning. A bit of coal added and I moved on to get food in my belly. I moved along the base of the cliff moving slightly away from the beach I woke upon hoping to keep track of where I was heading. Getting lost at this point was not an option I could consider. I was mainly searching for any edible fruit I could come across at the base of the mountain. It was the first sign of a break in the mountain, a canyon that extended far beyond sight. I had heard about flash flooding at canyons so decided to turn around and zig zag back to my tiny shelter hoping to find something to eat tonight. By the time I was back at my shelter I had found only a few berries and was rather disappointed. The fire had un low on fuel and I had used up most of my sticks I had gathered earlier. Only my lump of coal and my broken walking stick was left to burn. I quickly ate what berries I had gathered and rushed to find any fallen branches in the area. I finally sat in my shelter with a few more branches to try to keep the fire going all night. I tossed in two more branches of wood and small sticks and brush and soon after fell into a deep sleep.

I didn't wake up once during the night. I hadn't gathered any creature comforts before falling asleep and my shoulder, neck, and back where hurting for it. Stiff and still tired from so much work these past few days, I didn't notice the boar right infront of my fire, rummaging through the pile of wood I had kept close by. As I stumbled out of my crevice, it must have noticed me. It ran away with a grunt and that was the first of many encounters with the local animals. The movement and sound startled me quite badly and I fell back into my crevice. I wa lucky enough not to hurt myself, but it felt like I had a heartattack with my heart beating so fast. I was so sure that there were no animals around, but where there is an admittedly deadly prey, there is a deadlier predator. Boars are known to charge anything that threatens them, and three houndred pounds behind five inch tusks can easily cause my death. I decided to move on from this shelter as early as possible. There was no easy way to defend against any sort of intrusion except for the natural caution animals had around fire. I couldn't depend on myself to wake up to maintain the fire, so my shelter had to be a temporary one. All this bad news, however, did come with a silver lining. Boars meant meat. Meat is food and food was something that had been on my mind since yesterday. My stomach needed filling and I was worn thin already. There was no way I could catch something so large without a weapon or a trap of some sort, but I had neither nor the means to make either. I decided that I needed a way to store items and I needed to find another sharp rock. You'd think that a rock would be easy when you are against a mountainside, but finding a sharp one isn't. I decided to try to break off part to make one sharp but that too was an issue. There was no way to guarantee that the rock would break in the right area or right way. It took several tries before I found a rock that would split the right way. My shoulder and neck were still sore and all this lifting and swinging had me cringing with each swing. I now had a means to manipulate wood and the first thing to make was a handle. I still didn't know what I was going to use to secure my "axehead" with, but a handle could be used as a club if needed. I walked into the trees and was looking for any suitable branch to carve into a crude handle when the smell hit. Something or someone had died.

* * *

Based on a Single Player Survival. I originally planned to have this expanded into something with a plot. I would be meeting several different people who were dragged into Minecraft as well and quest towards who/what did this to us. We'd eventually find that Endermen were the cause of our kidnapping. Facing the Ender Dragon would stop more of us from being consumed by The End.


End file.
